This is a phase II trial of the marrow-purging reagent 4- hydroperoxycyclophosphamide, a cyclophosphamide congener that is activated upon contact with water. Patients are conditioned with busulfan and cyclophosphamide and receive autologous marrow that has been purged with 4-HC. We are examining rate of engraftment, disease-free survival and toxicity.